Guardians Of Light
by 643r1el Pere1ir4 P1n70
Summary: A historia se passa em volta de Omega um menino que perdeu sua memória e tenda descobri de seu passado, porem ele vivi durante uma nova época da luta entre a Luz e as Trevas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Depois de muito tempo de luta conta as trevas Sora e King Mikey conseguiram aprisionar as trevas em um mundo que ninguém jamais ouviu falar, sendo eles os únicos a conhecerem tal nome.

Após sua luta final Sora desapareceu, e King Mikey fez uma aliança entre todos os mundos para que ali a paz reinasse.

Muito tempo se passou e apareceram vários keyblade wielders, porem o único keybalde master ainda dado como vivo era King Mikey.

Porem com o passar do tempo as magias já não eram usadas como antes, com o tempo cada keyblader passou a ter uma magia especializada e utilizava apenas o elemento da magia, elas se dividiram nos grandes elementos: Água, Terra, Fogo, Vento, Trovão; algumas magias acabaram se perdendo durante o tempo.

King Mikey percebeu que após sua morte teria que ter alguém em seu lugar para manter a paz, assim decidiu criar uma entidade para continuar seu trabalho após ele partir, com isso nasceram os Guardians of Light, estes seriam um membro de cada elemento que seriam treinados por King Mikey para serem keyblade masters.

Com o passar dos anos todos os cinco Gurdians of Light já eram keyblade master, e King Mikey faleceu pela sua idade avançada.

Muitos anos se passaram muitas gerações dos Guardians of Light já aviam se passado, e a paz continuou, até que um dia sem a menor explicação os Guardians of Light receberam uma carta, que dizia:

"_Estamos de volta, durante todo esse tempo estivemos esperando pela nossa vingança, agora será a nossa hora, a profecia se tornara realidade, estejam prontos, pois o filho da luz e o filho das trevas se apresentarão"_

E logo a baixo tinha uma assinatura de um Pentagrama e cada ponta tinha uma letra, sendo elas na ponta direita e esquerda inferior duas letras A, da direita e esquerda superior duas letras L, porem a ponta de cima era a única borrada não sendo possível distinguir o que estava escrito.


	2. Capitulo 1 Onde eu estou Quem sou?

**Capitulo 1- Onde eu estou?Quem sou?**

-Ai, que dor de cabeça, espera um pouco, onde eu estou?!-dizia um garoto que tinha estatura mediana, aparentemente com 15 anos de idade, ele tinha cabelos pretos espetados, seus olhos eram castanhos em um tom escuro quase preto, ele vestia uma camiseta preta com as mangas brancas, estava com um short preto, seu tênis era branco com a ponta preta; ele estava em um monte de feno no meio do nada-Espera EU NÂO ME LEMBRO DE NADA?! – disse o menino assustado sem entender o que se passava.

Em frente ao garoto tinha apenas um pequeno saco de pano com algumas moedas de ouro, e uma keyblade que sua lamina era verde e parecida com um raio, em abaixo de sua bainha avia um chaveiro de um raio em meio a um tufão. Ao esticar seu braço para pegar a keyblade ele viu uma tatuagem de um símbolo em sua mão que logo reconheceu.

-Isso é a letra grega Omega. -dizia o menino confuso, consigo mesmo.

-Ei menino você esta bem?-perguntou um homem que deveria estar em torno de seus 50 anos de idade, ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros bem curtos, seus olhos eram verdes escuros, ele tinha uma barba uma mal feita, usava uma camiseta com as mangas rasgadas e uma calça jeans velha, ele estava em cima de uma carroça que era puxada por um cavalo e que andava em uma estrada próxima.

-Bem, estou apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

-Venha comigo eu lhe levo a cidade mais próxima. -dizia o homem apontando para a parte de traz da carroça

O menino pegou a bolsinha com o dinheiro, e quando foi pegar a keyblade ela simplesmente sumiu, porem ele sentia que ela estava com ele, e que ele podia fazer com que ela aparecesse quando ele bem entende-se.

-Obrigado moço, qual é a próxima cidade?- dizia o garoto subindo na traseira da carroça

-Bom menino só por esse seu "moço" eu te digo com a maior boa vontade, a próxima cidade é a famosa Olympus Coliseum- disse o homem feliz por pensar que o menino o acha jovem.

Ao andar pela estrada o menino não entendia o motivo de ele estar ali muito menos por ele ter se esquecido de tudo, até que seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo homem.

-Ei garoto qual o seu nome? O meu é Miguel.

-Ah meu nome... -o garoto deu uma pausa sem saber o que responder- Acho que meu nome é Omega, prazer em conhecer você seu Miguel

-Você acha que seu nome é Omega?-disse o senhor achando estranho

-Bem hoje eu acordei com muita dor de cabeça e não me lembrava de quem eu era, nem do... - o menino pausou sua fala ao olhar para o que estava em sua frente, ele avia ficado maravilhado com o que via.

-Ah vejo que você já avistou, aquele é o Olympus Coliseum, é bonito não é? Eu moro lá naquela cidade linda -disse o Miguel com um sorriso de orelha a orelha mostrando seu orgulho de morar em tal cidade- bem Omega como você não se lembra de nada não deve se lembrar de sua casa pode ficar comigo durante algum tempo, eu moro sozinho então tem espaço.

-SÈRIO?! - disse o Omega surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo- Mais eu não quero incomodar.

-Que incomodar o que, você vai é me ajudar, é muito deprimente ficar sozinho em casa- disse ele com uma cara triste.

-Bem se eu vou mesmo ajudar o senhor eu vou-disse Omega feliz por lhe ser util.


	3. Capitulo 2 A profecia

**Capitulo 2- A profecia.**

Quando Omega e Miguel chegaram a casa, começaram a descer algumas mercadorias que Miguel avia trazido em sua viagem. Foi quando Omega ouviu algumas pessoas conversando.

-Ei você ouviu falar sobre a carta que os Guardians of Light receberam?-dizia um homem com cara de assustado.

-Sim -respondeu o outro dando uma breve pausa- será mesmo que a profecia vai acontecer?- terminou ele com um tom de surpreso.

Ao terminar de descarregar as coisas Omega e Miguel entram para na casa e enquanto Miguel arrumava para os dois comerem alguma coisa Omega perguntou.

-Ei Miguel, o que são os Guardians of Light? Que tal de carta é essa? E qual é essa coisa de profecia?-perguntava Omega curioso.

-Bom como você perdeu a memória creio que não se lembre de nada- Miguel deu uma breve pausa e soltou um suspiro-, bem os Guardians of Light são os cinco protetores da aliança de paz ente os mundos, que foi criada por King Mickey.

-MAS E A TAL DA CARTA E A PROFECIA?!- disse Omega interrompendo Miguel em um alto tom de curiosidade.

-Calma, calma meu filho. A carta é uma que recentemente os Guardians of Light receberam, ela dizia que as trevas retornariam para se vingar de todos por elas terem sido trancafiadas em um mundo desconhecido durante todo esse tempo.

- Espera, tenho a impressão de me lembrar de algo sobre isso- Omega estava confuso tinha certeza que já tinha visto ou ouvido falar dessa carta muito antes daquele dia. - bem continue e a profecia?

-Essa é uma profecia que apareceu alguns anos após o falecimento de King Mickey, a profecia dizia o seguinte:

"_Um dia quando as trevas já tiverem com forças o suficiente, elas retornarão, e com elas trarão o fim do mundo, mas tudo isso poderá ser impedido pelo herói salvador de todos, este será um dos mais poderosos entre todos e junto com bravos guerreiros que batalharão pela luz._

_Porem as trevas também estarão preparadas, elas também terão fortes guerreiros e estes desafiarão os heróis da luz para uma nova guerra entre a Luz e as Trevas._

_O futuro será incerto a respeito do vencedor, pois tudo dependera do filho da verdade e da mentira, o filho da luz e das trevas."_

-Nossa então era disso que as pessoas estavam falando hoje. -Omega avia se surpreendido com toda aquela historia

- É não sabemos o que futuro nos aguarda Omega, apenas espero que esse tal de filho da luz e das trevas esteja do nosso lado com o poder da luz suficiente para vencer as trevas- disse Miguel em um tom de incerteza e de temor.

-É também espero o melhor para todos, espero que essa paz possa continue para sempre, sem guerras e batalhas.

-Bem vamos comer e ir dormir logo já esta tarde amanha nos iremos trabalhar.

-Sim Senhor - disse Omega feliz por poder estar junto de Miguel e por poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar.


	4. Capitulo 3 Guardian of Light do fogo

**Capitulo 3- Guardian of Light do fogo.**

Omega e Miguel estavam vendendo algumas mercadorias na cidade. Foi quando uma multidão começou a se formar em sentido a entrada da cidade.

-Ei! Miguel o que está acontecendo?O que é toda aquela gente?

-Não sei Omega, deve ser alguém ou algum anuncio importante.

-Posso ir lá pra dar uma olhada?- perguntava Omega intrigado com aquela multidão.

-Claro! Só não vá se per... -enquanto Miguel terminava de falar Omega já tinha ido para o meio da multidão-Ai ai esses jovens - suspirou Miguel.

Omega corria e se espremia em meio à multidão, foi quando ele conseguiu chegar ao meio de tudo ele viu um homem aparentemente de 30 anos, que tinha cabelos pretos com as pontas vermelhas todo espetado para traz, seus olhos tinham um tom de vermelhado escuro, com uma camisa vermelha e alguns detalhes pretos, sua calça era vermelha de um tom forte, ele calçava um tipo de coturno longo preto com cadarços vermelhos, este estava em cima de um forte cavalo. E quando Omega ia chegar mais perto um homem o parou dizendo.

-Auto, se afastem este é o Guardian of Light do fogo, o senhor Omicron – o homem dizia de mãos esticadas e gritava para afastar as pessoas.

Eles continuaram andando até que Omicron avistou Miguel, no mesmo instante ele desceu do cavalo e foi falar com ele.

-Olá Miguel há quanto tempo- dizia ele esticando a mão para Miguel

-Ora vejam só quem esta aqui- respondeu Miguel em um tom de raiva e dando um tapa na mão de Omicron- O que é que você veio fazer aqui nesta cidade, se apresse e vá logo embora.

-Ora vamos como você se atreve a falar assim com um velho amigo e companheiro?-perguntou Omicron em um tom bastante sínico.

-Amigo?! Companheiro?! Você sabe muito bem que ainda estar nos Guardians of Light, é pelo seu poder com o elemento do fogo, porem é seu coração é corrompido e cheio de soberba, você não mercê estar onde esta- Miguel já estava de pé olhando cara a cara com Omicron, ele tinha uma cara séria e falava tudo com um alto tom de raiva. -Vamos suma logo dessa cidade!

-Bem já era de se esperar isso de você não é mesmo- Omicron dizia em quanto fazia sua keyblede aparecer, ela tinha desenhos de labaredas negras, era longa e apenas ao olhar já se percebia seu grande poder.

Omega ao ver tal cena correu para frente de Miguel empunhando sua keyblade. O que fez com que Miguel e Omicron ficassem surpresos.

-Não vou deixar você encostar um dedo sequer nele- Omega estava tremendo de medo, pois sabia que ele perderia fácil para Omicron, porem sua determinação de proteger Miguel o manteve no lugar.

-Que gracinha querendo proteger o seu amigo é- Omicron dizia sínico com sempre em quanto fazia um sorriso maléfico- Pois bem quando vou terminar meus afazeres e partir desta cidade o quanto antes, não se preocupe Miguel não vim aqui para te perturbar- ele falava enquanto subia em seu cavalo para se retirar do local.

Mais tarde enquanto Miguel e Omega voltavam para casa os dois conversavam

-Sabe Omega você se parece bastante com meu sobrinho, ele tem uma keyblade assim como você mais ele só sabe usar o fogo, e pelo que vi você é do trovão e do vento. -Miguel deu um sorriso.

-Você tem um sobrinho? E como você sabe que eu sou do trovão e do vento?

-Bem sei que você é do elemento trovão pelas característica da sua keyblade, as característica únicas de uma keyblade mostram demonstram seu elemento, e quem é do elemento trovão por exemplo não pode usar uma keyblade do fogo. E sim eu tenho um sobrinho, ele é órfão, seus pais morreram em um acidente, eu criei ele, porem ele acabou indo estudar em uma cidade próxima daqui, todas as férias ele vem me visitar, seu nome é Gamma.

-Poxa, sinto muito que eles tenham morrido porem é bom que você tenha alguém da sua família perto, você deve sentir bastante a falta dele, e obrigado não tinha a mínima idéia que eu podia controlar o trovão e o vento, eu avia ficado curioso a respeito disso

-Bem você só conseguira usar de modo correto depois que treinar, mais esse dia ainda chegara, e realmente é muito solitário para eu viver longe dele -respondia ele em quanto fazia uma cara triste e solitária- pois bem Omega agora escute o que vou te disser.

-Sim pode falar estou prestando atenção.

-Você tem uma keyblade, isso é uma grande responsabilidade, você deve fortalecer seu coração e sempre o manter puro, a força da keyblade é o coração de uma pessoa, isso mostra como o coração de Omicron é tenebroso por conta disso sua keybalde tem chamas de cor negra; os planos dele são um mistério, a mente e o coração de Omicron são impossíveis de se decifrar- Miguel fez uma breve pausa- A verdade sobre Omicron é que...


	5. Capitulo4 A verdade sobre Omicron Parte1

**Capitulo 4- A verdade sobre Omicron- Parte 1**

-A verdade sobre Omicron é que muito antes dele se tornar um Guardian of Light ele era uma das pessoas mais bondosas e com coração puro que podia existir, por conseqüência ele acabou virando um keyblade wielder, e com seu coração puro os Guardians of Light decidiram designar Nour, que era o Guardian of Light do fogo, para treinar Omicron como um futuro keyblade master.

Com o tempo Omicron se tornou muito forte e em certa vez acabou sendo mandado em missão junto de Nour e Iam, que era o Guardian of Ligth da água; ao retornar da missão Nour avia morrido- apesar do jeito de se mostrar forte e adulto, enquanto Miguel falava sobre Nour ele deixou que 2 lagrimas escorressem em seu rosto, porem ele ignorou e continuou como se não tivesse acontecido- e de acordo com Iam as trevas aviam tomado conta de seu coração isso fez com que Omicron tivesse de matar Nour para as trevas não prevalecerem, com Omicron mostrando-se forte para derrotar seu mestre acabou sendo escolhido como o novo Guardian of Light do Fogo. Porem como você mesmo pode ver ele deixou que o poder subisse a cabeça o que fez com que ele ficasse desse modo em que se encontra.

-Então Omicron apenas se tornou o Guardian of Light por conta de seu poder?!-Omega estava indignado com o que ouvia.

-Sim infelizmente Omega, só é possível sair dos Guardians of Light por três motivos, em casos de todos os outros Guardians of Light aprovarem a expulsão de tal membro por algum motivo, em caso de sua morte e o caso mais extremo de todos é que se seu coração for corrompido pelas trevas ele devera ser morto o mais rápido possível e ter seu posto ocupado por outro de modo urgente, assim como Nour.

-Mas se Omicron é tão poderoso quanto você diz com as trevas ele seria muito mais forte do que agora não seria? Não seria melhor expulsa-lo agora antes de ele ter seu coração corrompido?

-Omega você deve entender que quando os Guardians of Light receberam aquela carta foi o aviso de uma nova guerra entre a Luz e as Trevas, agora a maior prioridade é ter todos os cinco no auge de seus poderes, do que ter de procurar novos membros que ainda precisariam ser treinados, mesmo o mais forte sucessor do elemento teria de ser treinado para ser um keyblade master.

Omega ao ouvir toda a historia decidiu deitar-se para refletir sobre tudo que ele avia passado nos últimos dois dias, Miguel estava cansado então também deitou para descansar.

Até que no meio da noite os dois foram surpreendidos por um homem que acabava de chutar fortemente a porta da casa de Miguel o que fez a porta abrir ele gritou para que os dois ouvissem.

-RÁPIDO, SAIM DAQUI, SE NÃO QUISEREM MORRER, RÁPIDO, SAIAM. –assim o homem continuava a gritar na rua para avisar a todos.

-O que está acontecendo?!-diziam Miguel e Omega enquanto saiam da casa.

Ao verem tão cena os dois ficaram abismados, toda a cidade estava em chamas, e as chamas logo alcançariam a casa de Miguel. Foi quando eles avistaram uma sombra saindo das chamas, e lá estava Omicron todo sujo de sangue com sua keyblade na mão, enquanto ele dava uma risada malévola.


	6. Capitulo4 A verdade sobre Omicron Parte2

**Capítulo 4- A verdade sobre Omicron- Parte 2**

Ao se deparar com tal cena Omega logo se preparou para sacar sua keyblade, porem antes que o fizesse Miguel o impediu segurando seu braço e lhe dizendo

-Espere Omega, agora quem deve cuidar para que Omicron morra sou eu.

-Mas... -Omega não entendia como Miguel que era um homem comum podia impedi-lo.

-Omega se afaste antes que eu o machuque também - Miguel dizia enquanto olhava com um ódio imenso para Omicron.

No mesmo instante uma luz surgiu em volta de Miguel, e quando a luz sumiu Omega pode ver, Miguel estava com uma armadura verde, ela tinha protetores no corpo e em seus ombros, braços, joelhos e pernas, seu elmo cobria sua cabeça porem não seu seu rosto, em sua mão direita Miguel segurava uma keyblade que parecia amassada de tanto uso, sua lamina era de um verde escuro, em sua ponta tinha como raios de cor branca, sua bainha tinha dois raios assim como a ponta.

-Ora vejam depois de tantos anos vejo o verdadeiro e único Miguel o Guardian of Light do Trovão – Dizia Omicron enquanto tomava sua posição para a batalha.

-Seu maldito, primeiro ousa matar meu irmão agora destruir minha cidade?!Você pagara por tudo que me fez Omicron- Miguel falava com lagrimas no rosto enquanto partia para atacar Omicron.

-Seu irmão?-perguntava Omicron enquanto defendia o ataque de Miguel- A agora me lembro você é o irmão mais velho de Nour, foi divertido matar meu mestre, porem ele era fraco, por mais que eu pedisse para lutar contra ele, ele sempre se recusava, ele recusava, pois sabia que eu iria matá-lo, para podermos ter uma luta de verdade tive de segurado durante anos as trevas em meu coração e virara seu pupilo, e quando tive a chance eu implantei as trevas em seu coração para que eu pudesse ter alguma desculpa após matá-lo.

Ao ouvir isso Miguel ficou com mais raiva e começou a atacar mais rapidamente e fortemente Omicron. Omicron se afastou de Miguel após se defender de um dos golpes e começou a flutuar no céu.

-O que?! Você controla elemento do vento?!Co... -antes que Miguel termina-se de falar varias chamas vieram em sua direção fazendo ele ter de desviar e se defender.

-Ora você não sabia não é mesmo? As chamas e o vento são um par perfeito, poço simplesmente jogar vento em minhas chamas e graças ao oxigênio elas aumentam não é perfeito, hahahahahahaha- Omicron dizia enquanto ininterruptamente jogava labaredas na direção de Miguel. -Espero que você seja mais forte que seu irmão, pois se não nem terá graça.

-Omicron seu maldito como ousa falar o nome do meu irmão em vão, você pagará. - disse Miguel com mais ódio pelo que Omicron avia dito.

-Pare de me chamar por este nome Miguel, meu verdadeiro nome é Loki, o demônio do fogo, a ponta direita superior do pentagrama!- Loki jogou uma rajada de vento para traz e com isso dar uma grande investida para frente e atacar Miguel.

- O QUE?! Quer dizer que seu coração foi tão cheio pelas trevas que você virou um demônio?- Miguel defendia com força o ataque de Loki, porem o ataque acabou ferindo seu ombro, pois com o impulso do vento ele avia sido extremamente forte e rápido.

-Eu ter meu coração transformado nas trevas?! Não me faça rir, eu nasci das trevas, Omicron era um nome falso para me infiltrar nos Guardians of light, os verdadeiros cinco demônios do pentagrama podem ocultar totalmente as trevas em seu coração. Agora chega de conversar, MORRA MIGUEL.


	7. Capítulo 5 Fogo X Trovão

**Capítulo 5- Fogo X Trovão**

-Não queria ter de fazer isso porem terei de fazê-lo, IXION – gritou Miguel.

Ao dizer tais palavras o céu da noite começa aparecer nuvens, e delas saiam grandes trovões, até que do céu um trovão gigante cai do lado de Miguel, e lá aparece um cavalo cinza com um chifre amarelo em sua testa, em seu peito um tipo de colar de ouro, sua crina era branca como neve e aparentemente era possível ver suas costelas nas laterais.

-Esse é o tão famoso summon do Guardian of Light do trovão Ixion! Bem acho justo lutarmos de igual para igual correto? BELIAS.

Do chão sai um circulo de fogo e dele aparece uma criatura gigante cujo ela tinha um tipo de juba vermelha, a onde tinha duas mascaras, a criatura tinha quatro braços e em um deles segurava um grande machado.

-Vejo que agora nossa luta de verdade ira começar não é mesmo Loki? Ixion cuide do Belias que eu cuido do Loki.- disse enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão apontando para Belias.

Ixion fez um sinal com a cabeça demonstrando que entendeu a ordem e em grande velocidade foi ao ataque contra Belias

Omega estava pasmo com tudo que via, aquela era uma batalha entre dois guerreiros muito fortes, era impossível saber quem ganharia, e mesmo ganhando o outro ficaria muito ferido. Ixion e Belias se enfrentavam, Ixion lançava diversos trovões e ataques com seu chifre em Belias, Belias utilizava de seu machado para se defender e tentar atacar Ixion que era muito mais rápido e quando conseguia uma brecha na defesa de Ixion logo lançava chamas; Loki e Miguel se enfrentavam fortemente, Miguel utilizava varias vezes da magia Thundaga e Loki de Firaga e então que Loki lançou varias chamas em Miguel, e ele se defendendo não percebeu Loki avia lançando Aeroga, sendo atingido, ele ficou ferido com um corte profundo em seu peito, e o fez cair no chão.

-MIGUEL!-Omega já não agüentava mais, tinha de ajudar Miguel, e inconscientemente ele sacou sua keyblade a levantou ao céu e gritou- THUNDAJA.

Loki recebeu em cheio a magia de Omega, o que fez com que ele fosse ferido e ficasse tonto.

-Omega obrigado pela oportunidade, agora se afaste- Miguel dizia enquanto se levantava com a mão no peito, ele percebeu que o ferimento era sério- pois bem hora de terminar com isso. IXION Thor's Hammer! – Ixion começa a juntar uma grande quantia de energia em seu chifre, ele capturou Belias com uma descarga elétrica e começa a erguê-lo Belias tenta fugir mais não consegue então Ixion solta uma grande bola de eletricidade em Belias, fazendo uma grande explosão e Belias sumir- E para você Loki, MORRA! THUNDER OF ZEUS – Miguel ergue sua mão e nela começam a cair diversos trovões que começam a formar uma grande Laça em forma de um trovão, ele junta todas as suas forças e a joga em Loki que tem sua barriga perfurada.

-Arg - Loki dizia em quanto sangue saia pela sua boca – Como não sou mais um Guardin of Light pode fica com isso – Loki jogou um anel de ouro que tinha o símbolo de uma chama- escolha o próximo Guardian você Miguel. Eu ainda os verei para ter minha vingança- enquanto ele falava estendeu sua mão e abriu um portal, ele simplesmente entrou e sumiu.

-MIGUEL!- Omega gritava e, quanto corria na direção de Miguel que avia caído novamente no chão.


	8. Capitulo 6 O novo Guardian do Trovão

**Capitulo 6 – O novo Guardian of Light do Trovão.**

-MIGUEL!- Omega gritava e, quanto corria na direção de Miguel que avia caído novamente no chão. - Aguente firme eu vou chamar alguma ajuda ou eu mesmo te levo para algum lu... -Omega estava desesperado até que Miguel o interrompeu.

-Omega não se preocupe, eu já vivi bastante, e ainda pude conhecer muitas pessoas boas, e ajudar muitos dos que precisavam de mim, não me arrependo da minha vida – Miguel falava com uma cara de dor e felicidade ao mesmo tempo enquanto seu sangue escorria pela boca – Escute Omega eu tenho três pedidos para você, será que você poderia fazer-los para mim?

- Claro eu faço o que você quiser – Omega chorava mais tentava se manter firme diante da morte de seu amigo.

-Bem em primeiro lugar peço que você encontre Gamma e o entre este anel – Miguel deu a Omega um anel simples que tinha um desenho de uma arvore com folhas verdes e vermelhas, como no inicio do outono – este é o anel da minha família, se você entregar a Gamma ele saberá que eu morri então o conte o que aconteceu.

-Sim pode deixar comigo e os outros dois - respondeu Omega enquanto pegava o anel.

-Bem o Segundo, Loki me deu o dever de escolher o próximo Guardian of Light do fogo, porem não poderei completar essa missão, peço que você junto de Gamma leve este anel até o mundo The World to Light e o entregue a Zero o Líder dos Guardians of Light, este anel é o símbolo do Guardian of Light do fogo, ele devera decidir o no Guardian do fogo.

E por ultimo lugar, Omega você mesmo que sem querer utilizou uma magia do elemento Trovão muito forte, nem mesmo eu consigo utilizá-la, isso mostra o quanto você é forte e eu percebi que você tem um coração realmente puro, você não se lembra de seu passado o que faz com que você poça começar sua vida do inicio. E como você falou que pode fazer qualquer pedido meu, agora eu lhe declaro o novo Guardian of Light do Trovão, e pergunto você está pronto para as lutas que virão? Você manterá seu coração puro acima de toas as coisas?

-Claro eu o Guardin of Light do Trovão Omega, juro solenemente que sempre defenderei a luz com todo meu coração até o ultimo instante da minha vida – Omega chorava, já não podia mais se controlar. E neste momento começou uma forte chuva, que fez os últimos vestígios do fogo da batalha apagar.

-Bem agora eu poço partir em paz, adeus Omega – Miguel simplesmente fechou os olhos e se foi.

-Sim eu prometo até o ultimo instante da minha vida assim como você – Omega chorava e soluçava, ele não sabia do que viria pela frente, mais sabia que Miguel sempre estaria ao seu lado, vivo em seu coração.

Omega estava parado, ele tinha poucos dias de memória, e a pessoa com o coração mais valente que avia conhecido e seu único amigo estava em seus braços todo ensangüentado e morto.

-Bem agora devo procurar Gamma e junto dele ir ao mundo do The World to Light, e encontrar zero para cumprir com o legado que Miguel deixou para mim.


	9. Capitulo 7 Gamma de Fogo

**Capitulo 7- Gamma de Fogo.**

Omega após a morte de Miguel decide ver se a casa de Miguel ainda esta inteira para poder passar a noite, quando ele chega uma parte da casa estava queimada mais a outra estava inteira, ele arrumou um tipo de cama e dormiu, no dia seguinte ele procurou pela casa de Miguel algumas coisas que podiam ser uteis como dinheiro e comida, para sua sorte a cozinha de Miguel avia ficado intacta fazendo assim ter comida de sobra, Omega fez uma pequena mala com alguma comida e água e logo partiu para fora da cidade. Ele andou bastante até não poder ver mais a cidade, e continuou a procura de outra cidade.

-Aaah, é chato ficar sozinho ainda mais que Miguel não me falou o nome da cidade onde Gamma está, vou ter que procurar de cidade em cidade, e esse calor horrível não ajuda em nada - Omega falava em quanto caminhava por um lugar seco como uma savana e sem nenhuma pessoa por perto.

Em quanto isso na escola de Gamma.

-Essa escola é uma porcaria, se meu tio não tivesse essas obrigações chatas e irritantes eu podia continua morando com ele – dizia um menino de cabelo na altura dos ombros, lisos, jogados para traz, nas pontas eram um tom forte de amarelo, pouco mais acima era um tom alaranjado, sendo seguido acima de um tom de vermelho que ficava mais forte conforme seus cabelos chegavam perto do couro cabeludo, seus cabelos parecia-se com o fogo, ele usava uma camisa de mangas compridas de cor alaranjada, por cima usava uma jaqueta de couro preta sem mangas, usava calças jeans preto, e seu tênis tinha um cano longo até acima dos tornozelos, ele era preto e vermelho e com sua ponta e cadarços alaranjados.

-Gamma cala boca antes que o professor brigue com agente de novo, ontem minha mãe quase me matou por conta da advertência que nos tomamos.- cochichava um menino ao lado de Gamma – você é o único na cidade que pode se defender por ser um keyblade wielder sabia?

-Hum, to poço me ferrando, isso aqui não presta eu queria é ir com meu tio em suas missões – dizia o menino enquanto girava o anel de sua familha em sua mão – tio quando é que vou poder ver você de novo em? – suspirou ele enquanto olhava para o céu pela janela da sala.

-Finalmente hora do intervalo- disse quase toda sala em coro ao ouvir o sinal.

No pátio da escola estava uma bagunça, alguns jogavam bola, outros ficavam conversando, Gamma e seus amigos estavam no canto apenas conversando.

-Ah eu vou embora daqui, não agüento mais fica aqui hoje- disse Gamma enquanto se apoiava no muro da escola para poder pular para o outro lado – só eu vou? – perguntou ele olhando para todos seus amigos que estavam de cabeça baixa mostrando que não queriam ir – Aff essas aulas não valem nada, aprendo mais na pratica, tchau para você – terminou ele pulando o muro.

Gamma esta andando na rua com raiva de seus amigos porque nenhum deles que vir com ele, até que ele sem perceber deixa cair sua carteira, e um menininho que a viu no chão decidiu pegar para devolvê-la.

-Espera cadê minha carteira? – Gamma percbe sua falta ao colocar a mão no bolso, e ao virair ele percebe o menino com a carteira na mão – Aaa seu ladrãozinho me devolve se não te encho de porrada.

- Mais eu não... - o menino estava quase chorando pela cara de raiva e pelo tom que Gamma avia suado.

- Mais nada seu moleque de araque voc....- Gamma foi interrompido por uma pessoa que passava na rua.

- Não encoste um dedo nesse pobre garoto, você foi descuidado ao deixar sua carteira cair e esse menino só queria lhe ajudar, por isso agora peça desculpa a ele – a pessoa que falava com Gamma era Omega que acabara de chegar à cidade.

-Você quem é em? Você nem sabe quem eu so não é mesmo? Pois nem precisa saber vai apanhar agora mesmo, não estou de bom humor e não vou deixar barato quem vier me zuar – dizia Gamma enquanto sacava sua keyblade, ela era parecida com seu cabelo tendo as cores seguias formando uma keyblade com a cor na ordem do fogo, em sua ponta da keyblade tinha algo que se dividia em dois como um par de asas, em sua bainha era como colunas de fogo e tinha um pingente em forma esférica que aparecia um cristal avermelhado e dentro tinha uma ave de fogo.

-Bem vejo que você também tem uma key- espondeu Omega sacando a sua keyblade.

- Como? Você é um forasteiro certo? Eu sou o único keyblader dessa cidade – Gamma estava espantado, pois tirando ele apenas tinha visto dois keybladers em sua vida sendo eles seu pai Nour e seu tio Miguel. – É bom você estar pronto, quem desistir ou cair primeiro perde.

- Pois vamos ver então único keyblader – Omega sabia que nunca via lutado antes mais sentia o que seus instintos diziam, e ele apenas confiando nisso pode perceber que ele estava flutuando bem baixo, porem ele sentia que poderia se mobilizar bem mais rápido- que comece a luta, e que vença o melhor.


End file.
